


Snake Food

by Ritzykun



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kouji's POV, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Rough Sex, Shaman AU, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Muji is taking Kouji for a spin, not being very gentle.





	Snake Food

**Author's Note:**

> Muji is a character of a friend. (kingxviper) on tumblr  
> We rp Muji and Kouji and this came about as a SINDAY thing.  
> Enjoy!!

It had started out as a game, just kissing and feeding each other. Muji went to the bathroom, and I fell back on the mattress, running hands through my hair. He was amazing, so intoxicating and I had no idea why. Seeing him come back he looked...a little different.

Then I noticed it - he has gone away to shed his skin, which meant he had undressed. It was why he now wore only his boxers. His tail was so good looking and he just smirked.

“Undress.” He said and I got up off the bed. Quirking my brow I came close to ask what was up and he grabbed my wrist. “You heard me. Undress. Now.”

Pulling my close as I undressed I felt it - his dick against my leg. I didn’t want to look down, as I already knew he was bigger than me. Getting my pants off he hugged me in his arms and started to hump my leg, baring his fangs to race them along my neck.

“I need you, now.” He said as he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. The next several minutes passed by in a blur, and I felt pain, and then warmth.

I was pressed against the wall feeling him slam into me, dick rock hard he had one arm wrapped around my chest to hold me down the other tucked in my hair as he pulled back my head a nibble at my neck. Between the fucking and neck attention, I gasped out as my own solid shaft pushed painfully against the wall, cold and unforgiving.

“Kouji,” He hissed in my ear as he jerked my head back. Sweat covered us both as he continued to plunge his hips into my ass. “Don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you.” He purred into my ear, giving the shell a good long lick and driving me crazy.

I wanted to oblige him and did my best to keep my hands from my mouth. I moaned and spoke his name as he kept pounding into me. My body shaking from his thrusts I closed my eyes. My voice rose as he went even faster, finally hitting my prostate and I felt my eyes turn back into my head.

Everything went bitter as he hit that spot and I shook in his hold. “Muji...” I got out as I felt him finally come inside my body. Hands balling into fists I openly cried and he again jerked my head back - He kissed me and wiped away my tears.

“Shhh.....” In his urges he had nearly spent himself and was coming off the high, now comforting and taking me fully into his arms from behind. I had wanted this for so long, though I was too worried about asking. He nuzzled into my neck and just held me there. We stayed like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (gxtsugatxnsho) for requests!!


End file.
